


Kit Walker Headcanon's

by xoBellaxo



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: AHS, AHS: Asylum, F/M, Julia Walker - Freeform, M/M, hcs, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoBellaxo/pseuds/xoBellaxo
Summary: All the headcanons I've written for Kit Walker from American Horror Story: Asylum - originally on my Tumblr which I stopped using because the new rules f-ed me over.





	1. Dating Kit Walker Would Include

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Briarcliff, which you - obviously - can't do much in. The second version I have this takes place out of Briarcliff and I personally think it is better than this one. That will be Chapter Two.

\- You had arrived after your father put you into the asylum because of you being too prideful and it was ungodly for a woman to be as such

\- On your first day you had mouthed off to one of the guys in the asylum and he went to hit you but Kit stepped in and stopped him

\- You knew immediately he wasn’t crazy

\- He became your first friend

\- You two would sit together (along with Grace) and just talk about escaping and having lives

\- You told him all your deep secrets 

\- And in return, he told you his

\- You started to get a tiny (not so tiny) ( more like huge) crush on him

\- When you tried to escape during the movie you almost got attacked because you fell but Kit picked you up and ran with you in his arms

\- You got nightmares after that

\- And one day you had a really bad one and Kit saw you crying because of it and he just held you tight in his arms

\- It felt right

\- He felt it too and so you two began dating secretly

\- You would hold hands under the table

\- Or sometimes if you wanted to be racy, you’d cuddle in the common room

\- You would sneak kisses during work

\- Eventually, you two got sloppy and Sister Jude caught you and you two got hit hard for it

\- But it was worth it


	2. Dating Kit Walker - Out of Braircliff - Would Include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kit Walker.

\- You met him when your car broke down

\- He was on his way to work and offered some help

\- He flirted with you the entire time

\- This might be an unpopular opinion but this boy is a flirt

\- “That’s a nice skirt… can I see what’s under it?”

\- “Did it hurt?”

\- “Did what hurt?”

\- “When you fell from heaven…”

\- By the end of it, your car was fixed and you wrote your number on his palm

\- And Kit was very happy, as were you

\- You two went on a romantic picnic and had a sweet first kiss

\- The picnic was nice, the food was good and the blanket was soft

\- Afterward, you two just talked while laying down and holding hands

\- And soon you two had your first kiss

\- After that Kit shoved cake into your face and a food fight broke out

\- He is a very affectionate and romantic boyfriend

\- He plans dates out very well

\- And he busts his ass at work to buy you nice stuff

\- I mean all the nice stuff

\- Chocolates, flowers, teddy bears, jewelry

\- The store clerks get giddy when they see him all greased up because it means he just got paid and wants to buy you something now

\- “Your girlfriend is so lucky”

\- “ No, I’m lucky she is just amazing.”

\- Every Sunday is date night/ morning/ afternoon… all day 

\- It doesn’t matter where but you two are laughing and loving on each other the entire time

\- PDA is somewhat low because it’s the 60s and you just didn’t make out with your lover in public

\- But Kit is fine with kissing you in front of the entire restaurant

\- And people would usually be grossed out but your love blinds them from that 

\- Until it’s an old lady who just came from church…

\- “Oh my goodness, I’m gonna faint…”

-


	3. NSFW Alphabet with Kit Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The naughty ABC's with Kit Walker as our lovely pupil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't come up with the Alphabet myself, I don't know who exactly did if I do I'll link their name/account in the endnotes.

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Kit loves to just lite a cigarette and hold you after sex unless you have something to do. If you do have the stuff to do he’ll just lay there and think about you.

 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Kit loves his hair, as funny as it might sound he does. He loves when you’ll comb your fingers through it, he loves when you tug at it and grab it. 

+

Kit loves your thighs and your ass, he loves to grab a handful of it and just relax. 

 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Kit likes to cum inside you, he loves the thought of having a child with you so he doesn’t really care about the risk of that. So he loves to just bury himself deep inside you and release all of his stress. 

 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Kit likes the idea of seeing you with another woman. He is an open guy and if you offered it he’d take it in a heartbeat. Just seeing you with another woman, he wouldn’t even have to be in bed with you two, it drives him wild. 

 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Kit has had three wives before you, and he has two kids. He has had plenty of experience.

 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Kit loves it when you top, just seeing your entire body and feeling you give pleasure to yourself, he loves it. 

 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Kit is surprisingly serious at the moment, his focus is always on your pleasure so he doesn’t have time to joke around.

 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Kit prefers to be groomed downstairs and won’t let it get more than stubble. 

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

During the moment all of his attention goes to making you feel good, he always wants to kiss you and bring you closer to him.

 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Kit feels weird when he jerks off, he’d rather have you do it. 

 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Kit is a very simple guy, he isn’t very kinky. The only ’racy’ thing he is into is public sex but he wouldn’t pressure you to do so. 

 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)

Kit would like to have privacy so in your own home would be his favorite, but he does enjoy serving some justice to asshole customers at the station.

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

If you start to kiss Kit and make a move, expect to get into bed. He likes it when you make the first move so kissing him and rubbing on him would definitely get him going. 

 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)

Kit would never bring another man into bed with you, he thinks the only man you should see is him. 

 

O = Oral (Preference for giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Kit loves to go down on you, he loves foreplay in general. He loves to take his time and slowly make you more and more turned on until

 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Kit is slow and sensual, he likes to take his time.

 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Kit is a full-time father and full-time worker, quickies are a special skill of his.

 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Kit isn’t a kinky guy but if you really want to try something, he’ll think about it. 

 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Kit can usually go for 30 minutes and about two rounds sometimes more.

 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Kit doesn’t own toys he prefers using his mouth and his fingers. 

 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Kit loves foreplay, he could spend hours just teasing you and he wouldn’t mind.

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Usually Kit is worried about the kids hearing you so he’ll make low grunts and sometimes whisper things to you.

 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Kit loves to have quickies at work if you come in to drop something off after an asshole just dropped off his car for Kit to fix. He’ll immediately want to bend you over that car and start relieving his stress.

 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Kit is long and thick, and he knows how to work his snake.

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Kit loves sex, during your honeymoon it was all just staying in bed and cuddling with each other sweaty bodies. 

 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)

Kit loves to lite a cigarette and pull you close before he dozes off, he always makes sure to put out his cancer stick and check the kids before he goes to sleep though.


	4. SFW Alphabet with Kit Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Alphabet containing no sexual content, mostly fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this myself so please respect that!

A - Affection (How affectionate they are, how they show affection, etc.)

Kit is a very affectionate man. He loves to wrap his arms around you and pepper your face with kisses. Even if the kids think its gross…

B - Body Type (what is their body type? what body type do they like?)

Kit is tall and muscular, but he prefers a softer body type for his woman. He likes them to be smaller than them and to have a bigger *ahem* butt.

C - Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? What is their favorite cuddle position?)

Kit loves to cuddle, anything that invloves your body against his he loves. He likes it when your head lay on his chest and your arms wrap around him.

D - Domestic Life (Do they want to settle down?)

Kit loves the idea of family and marriage, he’s been married three times and has two kids so of course he loves it!

E - Erogenous (What is their erogenous spot?)

Kit is very sensitive on his hands, if you hold his hand close and warm them up he feels the need to kiss you, he doesn’t know why he just does.

F - Fiance (How quick do they want to get married?)

Kit moves fast in relationships, he says I love you a few months in and proposes not too soon after. The fastest hes got engaged was to Alma, they had only been together three months.

G - Gentle (How gentle are they?)

Kit would never want to hurt you, he only wants you to be happy so there is no rough grabbing for this sweet man.

H - Hugs (Do they like hugs)

Kit loves to wrap his arms around you and embrace you with his love.

I - I Love You (How fast did they say I love you? Might include a quote.)

Kit told you only two months in that he loves you, it happened after Jules had hugged you and called you momma.  
“You know, Y/N… I love you. I love you so much because you treat me so great and I’ve never seen Jules and Thomas warm up to someone so fast.”

J - Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous)

Kit gets extremely jealous and very fast, and if he is jealous fist will probably fly. He hates seeing other men give their attention to you.

K - Kisses (How do they kiss?)

Kit’s kisses are soft but full of passion, he loves to savor the moment.

L - Little Ones (How do they act around kids?)

Kit is always playful when it comes to the kids, he isn’t a tough parent because whenever he looks at their faces he just melts.

M - Mother In Law (How are they with your parents? Do your parents like them?)

Your parents love Kit, they find him so charming and loveable and they almost cried after hearing his story about Briarcliff and the aliens.

N - Nighttime (What is sleeping with them like?)

Kit is a very warm person, so the night consist of him throwing covers off of him but still trying to cuddle with you, who by the end of the night has the entire comforter on top of them and Kit somehow making you cuddle with him.

O - OK (How open are they? What do they like?)

Kit is an extremely open person, he likes anything to do with the kids and you, he would do anything if it meant that he would make you and the kids happy.

P - Patience (How easily angered are they?)

Kit is easily angered but only if he feels threatened or as if someone isn’t listening to him.

Q - Quote (What is something they always say?)

Kit says ‘I love you’ more than one hundred times a day, whether it is to you or the kids is something you’ll never know.

R - Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)

Kit’s favorite moment in your two’s relationship is when you first met, your car has broke down and you saw the station close by. As he fixed your car all he could do was say cheesy pick-up-lines and he would smile every time you giggled or he caught a glimpse of your blush. The thought of it brings a smile to his face.

S - Security (How protective are they?) 

Kit is extremely protective of you, after everything he’s been through, he can lose you or the kids. 

T - Together (What do you do when your together?)

Whenever you two can get some alone time Kit just wants to snuggle up to you and watch some TV.

U - Unique (What is something unique they do?)

Kit has this thing where just randomly hums, he could be in the middle of working on a car and he’d still be humming.

V - Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)

Kit isn’t concerned with his looks much, he always make sure he looks nice but that’s only for you.

W - Whole (Would they be incomplete without you?)

Kit wouldn’t know what to do without you, you and the kids are his entire world.

X - Xenial (How many friends do they have? How friendly are they?)

Kit is a very friendly person and he loves making new friends, even if they aren’t the best.

Y - Yawn (What do they find boring?)

Kit finds it boring if nothing is happening, if the kids are in bed and you are sleeping too and he can’t find a good show or song he’ll become bored easily.

Z - Zingy (How quirky are they?)

Kit is a simple guy he doesn’t have many quirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end, I used some words that describe things instead of actual HCs as I did in the beginning. Hope you didn't mind.


	5. Sex With Kit Walker Would Include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: descriptive

Kit is a simple man

\- He isn’t that kinky and sex is usually the same, he is a regular guy who loves his kids and wife, he feels no need for it to be complicated.

\- Long ass foreplay

\- If you are the lets-get-straight-to-the-point kind with sex, he isn’t for you

\- This boy will spend fifteen minutes just rubbing you

\- Then he slides down and starts to tease you with his tongue while his fingers pump slowly inside you

\- He sucks on your clit and slowly fucks you with his fingers until you beg him to go faster

\- He could do foreplay for hours

\- And he will unless you pull him up and make him fuck you

\- Kit has three main positions he loves

\- One, missionary. He is simple he likes simple plus he has a fear about losing you so being close makes him happy

\- Two, you riding him. He thinks its hot when you’re in control but he knows deep down he could flip you over and start jackhammering you whenever he wants.

\- And three spread eagle. It lets him be in control and he can see your face but it’s different from missionary (that’s his racy position). 

\- He has a kink for public sex 

\- With Kit working full time and being a full-time father to Julia and Thomas he has a tendency to want to have some fun outside of the house. 

\- If you’re on a date night and you two are driving home and its dark he might be thinking about pulling over and taking you in the back seat like he was a teenager

\- Also, if one of the kids dare yell for Kit during sex he isn’t going to be “Hold on a minute” he is going to try and hide his hard on and run to his babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on August 8th, 2018


	6. Nicknames You Have For Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he calls you and you call him.

\- Kit has very few nicknames

\- “I love you sweetness.”

\- “Can you come to help me with honey?”

\- “You are amazing, you know that Miss Walka?”

\- His accent makes everything sound better

\- Yours are just as cheesy as him

\- “Hey handsome! Come help me with this won’t you?”

\- “BaAby I need you!”

\- “You look real fine Mister Walka!”

\- And he loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on August 8th, 2018


	7. Stay-At-Home! Kit Walker hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Him being a stay at home dad would include.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun when I made this.

\- Thomas and Julia are Kit’s pride and joys!

\- Honestly, this boy works so hard he’d agree really fast to be a stay at home dad

\- But might pretend fight you because he still has some 60s values

\- But he loves every moment of it

\- His morning routine

\- It starts with him waking up and putting the coffee on

\- Waking up the kids and then getting breakfast ready while you either play with them or they watch tv

\- Either Kit or you make breakfast

\- Gives everyone their food, kisses you before you leave and then his kid routine starts

\- The days he spends with the kids is always playful

\- The kids aren’t learning anything other than how to play tag and dolls

\- Maybe how to clean

\- But he would play dress up with Julia and let her do his make up

\- He would dolls with her

\- Anything his babygirl wants she’ll get

\- I imagine Thomas being a baby so Kit would always be carrying him around

\- He would just hold Thomas and tickle him, or let Thomas pull on his hair

\- Anything to get that baby to laugh

\- Kit would want to be the ‘fun’ parent

\- He doesn’t ever want to disiplene the kids

\- Oh? You wrote all over the walls, that’s fine!

\- Oh? You went into the kitchen and flew flours, eggs, and milk all around it so you could make breakfast, that’s fine!

(That’s something my brother did as a toddler)

\- He just loves his kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on August 8th, 2018


	8. Bathing With Kit Walker (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a bath with Kit turns naughty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not Safe For Work  
> Sexual Content

\- Kit comes home from a long stressful day

\- He just wants to relax so you decide to run him a bath

\- He invites you to join him because the kids are already in bed

\- You two start with a normal wash routine

\- You wash each others hair

\- Each other backs

\- The regular routine – until you accidentally brush his ‘manhood’ 

\- Then he gives you the look that just makes you want to jump onto him

\- Slowly you two come together and kiss

\- His hands trail around your body and feel every sensitive part of you

\- He’ll let his hands go down and start to slide a finger into you

\- Massaging your clit while he pumps a finger inside you

\- Finally, he lays back and lets you get on top of him

\- You put him inside you and start to bounce up and down on him letting some of the water splashes in and out of the tub

\- Both you and Kit finish fast because you were both stressed

\- Afterward Kit picks you up and carries you to your bed and cuddles you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on August 8th, 2018


	9. Halloween with Kit Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he does on Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched up how I wrote this one, using pumpkin/candy emojis instead of hyphens.

🎃 This man confuses Halloween with Christmas 

🍬 He buys all the candy in the store

🍬 Then he decorates the house to the heavens!

🍬 Nothing too scary because he doesn’t want to scare his precious girl Julia

🍬 Little skeletons, witches, fake ghost - stuff like that

🎃 He can’t stand that thing that slaps your hand when you try to get candy, this is why…

🍬 So, Kit is being his great zaddy-self while taking the kids out for trick or treating

🍬 Julia is a princess and Thomas is an astronaut

🍬 Kit walks the kids up to get their candy

🍬 The skeleton hand slaps Julia and she cries

🍬 (Kit must smash)

🍬 The next hour you had the kids alone trick or treating while Kit yelled at the man

🎃 If he stays home you bet all the kids know he has the best candy

🍬 We are talking big bars, double sized Reese-pieces, and those sugar tubes

(if you don’t know what I’m talking about they’re the ones that man poisoned in ‘74)

( that was a terrible segway… Jesus christ, not a good look Bella) 

🍬 Has a breakdown everytime he sees little kids - because they’re just “too darn cute”

🍬 Takes his time telling each and every one how cute their costumes are

🍬 Parents hate him during Halloween.

🎃 When the kids are older you two would throw a Halloween party

🍬 I envision it like this: First of all your costumes are the best.

🍬 Yes, he would pull some couple costumes out of the works

🍬 Then you guys have the best drinks

🍬 Kit would constantly brag about how great you and his family is

🍬 “You know, Julia got on honor-roll this year!”

🍬 “Thomas’ Aunt Winter offered to take him to her work - show him how real journalist do work,”

🍬 “Oh my god! You gotta try Y/N stroodle!”  
(someone would bring up the murders and then THEY SCRAP)

🎃 Depending on the time in his life - he might bring those costumes into the bedroom

🍬 If you get whattaya I’m sayin’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on October 31, 2018


	10. Christmas with Kit Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How he spends Christmas.

-He acts like it’s his favorite time of year but honestly, he’s just stressed  
-In his head this is what happens; first, we get a tree, then at least ten presents for each of the kids which is thirty presents overall, and all of them want at least one present that cost $100… I could buy a car with this  
-But he acts happy for the children  
-Step one of Christmas with the Walkers  
· d e c o r a t i n g  
-He wants everything perfect  
-They must all be straight  
-He probably color-coded the tree  
-He let the kids decorate their stalking’s with glitter glue  
-They are a mess but it warms his heart  
· He loves baking  
-I mean he loves it any time of year but when Christmas comes around the house is full of sweets  
-He loves making sugar cookies and dying them  
-Or making his ‘special’ hot cocoa  
-It is actually just one and a half packets of cocoa with whip-cream, marshmallows, and caramel  
· He plays holiday music from December 1st to New Years  
-And obnoxiously sings along  
· “DECK THE HALLS WITH –“  
· “Daddy, I can’t hear the TV…”  
· *whispering* “… with boughs of holly”  
-Takes the kids to see Santa  
-Flirts with the woman in line  
-Laughs when you slap him on the back of the head  
-And then he kisses you which makes the kids go “ew”  
-It’s just really domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on December 25, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr last year so it is quite old. My writing abilities and style have changed.


End file.
